


Hold me gently and we will take over the world

by arturowrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude are Twins (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream and Tubbo and Awesamdude are Siblings, Eventual Dreambur, Gen, I swear, Kinda fluff, Retelling, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, believe me, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturowrites/pseuds/arturowrites
Summary: Retelling of the Dream SMP story from the beginning.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Hold me gently and we will take over the world

His fingers danced across the strings of the guitar. A soft melody filled the small room, covering every corner with its sweet sound. Light creeped through the curtains, making small particles of dust dance through the air. Birds chirped outside of the cottage, joining with the music of the little boy.

After a few seconds his fingers stopped moving, the song suddenly coming to a stop.

“I did it.” Wilbur whispered, excited to show his father his first composition. “I finally did it.” Slowly, he got up, as if he was scared of waking up and discovering everything was a dream.

Wilbur quietly opened the door of his room and walked out barefoot towards the living room with his guitar in his hand. Technoblade, his older brother, was sitting on the floor eating some potatoes ––Wilbur’s favorite food–– while Phil braided his pink hair. The brunet ignored the fact that those were the potatoes that he spent so much time harvesting, and Techno seemed to have eaten all of it as he walked over toward the pair. 

“Hi dad!” He greeted, closing the distance. “Hey Techno.” He added, a little bit less enthusiastic. Wilbur only received a grunt from his brother and a slight nod from his father as a signal of acknowledgement. 

The seven-year-old took a seat in front of Techno, joining him on the floor. Carefully but thrilled, Wilbur adjusted the guitar on his lap and rested his fingers on the right strings, ready to start his song.

“Dad! I- I made a song.” Wilbur had already started the first chord progression. “W- Would you like to hear it?” He smiled nervously at the floor.

“No.” The melody came to a halt.

“What?” Wilbur lifted his head up to see his father. Phil’s gaze was cold as ice. “But, but dad-”

“I said no Wilbur.” The brunet flinched at the mention of his full name. “Can’t you see I’m with Techno now?” Wilbur looked at his brother, who only smirked at him and finished eating the potato with one bite.

“But I-”  _ I worked so hard on it.  _

“Just stop Will.” Techno interrupted. “Leave us alone.”

Tears sprinkled his eyes. Wilbur got up, trembling, and returned to his room, shutting the door behind him. The seven-year-old boy slumped against the door and slid all the way down, his arms hugging his legs and his head hidden between his knees.

That’s when the crying started.

Wilbur stayed weeping in that position all day. Neither Phil or Techno made any attempts to go and comfort him, and Wilbur made no effort to get up. Normally, when Wilbur got upset he ate his potatoes, but the brunet was pretty sure Techno already emptied the cupboard.

Maybe it was dumb to cry for something so simple. His father would have time for him in the future.

Right?

By the time Wilbur managed to calm himself it was already night. Beautiful stars filled the sky. Wilbur cleaned off any proof of his episode with his sleeve and finally got up. Because he spent so much time seated in the same position, Wilbur’s legs were weak, and before he could even think of grabbing something to support himself, he was already falling.

He felt his nose break before anything else. Blood was already streaming through his nostrils by the time he pulled away from the floor. Wilbur tried to measure the damage by gently brushing his fingers against his nose.

Big mistake.

Wilbur had to master every nerve of his body to not scream. More tears swelled in his eyes, even if that were possible. He would have to go to the bathroom to get the first aid kid.

Quietly, he opened the door in hopes of not catching Phil’s or Techno’s attention and walked through the dark hallway. The house only had one bathroom and it was located besides Technoblade’s room. The brunet reached the white door and opened it slowly, it creaked under his touch. Wilbur flinched at the sound and entered the bathroom.

If Wilbur had just looked to his right, he would have seen his brother peek out from his room, watching him closely. 

The brunette took out the first aid kit from under the sink and took a seat on the toilet. Wilbur extracted the bandages and some band-aids. In his entire life Wilbur has never had to deal with wounds or injuries like that, it was always Techno that got hurt like that when he got out to hunt. It didn’t matter from which angle Wilbur tried to approach it, he ended up hurting even more. His favorite sweater was stained with red, and his sleeves were wet from all the crying earlier and from wiping his nose.

“You’re doing it wrong.” His brother’s voice startled Will as he tried to put on the band-aid. 

“W- What?” He choked. 

“That’s not the way to fix a broken nose,” Technoblade extended a hand to him. “Let me help you.”

Wilbur knew it was a lost cause. Still bitter from earlier, Wilbur handed Techno the kit.

Technoblade worked quickly and effectively. Manually, he managed to fix Wilbur’s nose and in minutes he was already done, giving the brunet some packed ice for the pain.

Wilbur Soot woke up that day feeling motivated and great; he finished his song and was ready to show it off to his father. Then, the day turned gloomy and sad, the brunet spent the rest of the day crying and managed to break his nose. Now, Wilbur’s relationship with his older brother wasn’t the best, but that night Technoblade sat with Wilbur and listened to his song, he cheered for him and complimented him. It wasn’t what he was expecting, but Wilbur was happy again.

Maybe everything would be alright after all.

\-----------------------

One whole year has passed since then. Wilbur wrote three more songs, each one more emotional and important than the last.

But Phil never listened. It didn’t matter when, how, or where, his father never seemed to be available to him. Sometimes Wilbur knew his father was busy and decided to not bother him, but other times –when Wilbur thought it was finally his moment– the excuses just confused the brunet.

_ ‘I'm helping Techno with something’  _ But Techno was in his room working on his armor or weapons. 

_ ‘Techno and I are talking.’  _ But they spent the last hour in complete silence.

_ ‘Techno and I are training.’  _ But Phil hasn’t taken Techno to train since the pinkett turned ten.

There were 525,600 minutes in a year, but Philza couldn’t dedicate even one to Wilbur. The brunet had to learn to plant and harvest his own food because Phil didn’t give him enough. When it came to meat or animal food Wilbur only ate whatever Techno gave him. It has always been Wilbur alone.

Eventually, Wilbur got used to it, he never asked anything to his father ever again. Contrasting Phil’s treatment towards him, Techno started to include Wilbur in all his hunting moments teaching him the best way to grab an animal by surprise. The relationship of the brothers developed as the days passed. Wilbur taught Techno how to play the guitar and Techno teached him the art –as the pinkett liked to call it– of sparring.

_ ‘What is the point of sparring?’  _ The brunet asked Techno once after they ended one of their sessions.

_ ‘If you somehow get into a war-’ _

_ ‘Why would I get into a war?’ _

_ ‘-You will have to battle.’ _

_ ‘But why fight? Why can’t we just hug and listen to some music?’ _

_ ‘Oh, Will. You’re so naive’ _

And they kept fighting.

_ ‘So, what if you show me that song you made? I heard you play a little part and I’ve always wanted to hear the whole thing.’ _ Techno asked unexpectedly one day and Wilbur had never been happier to play. 

Excited, and with all the patience in the world, Wilbur gave Techno his music sheets and even the lyrics of his compositions. Together, they sang all night until they got told off by Phil almost at dawn.

Everything was great. Everything was nice.

Until one week later. That’s when everything went downhill.

Wilbur woke up with a good feeling. The sun was bright and the day was fresh. Birds chirped outside the window, filling his ears with their beautiful music. 

Maybe –Wilbur thought– if the world was run by music everyone would be happy. With that belief in his head, Wilbur got ready for the day and left his room. The first thing he noticed when he entered the kitchen was the smell of fresh potatoes. His stomach growled at the idea of eating his favorite meal. 

“Good morning!” He greeted, taking a seat besides Techno.

“Morning!” Answered the pinkett with his mouth full. 

Wilbur was about to ask about the food when Phil’s voice interrupted him.

“Good morning, Wil,” His father took out a plate and put some mashed potatoes on it. Then, he served some orange juice in a glass and put both items in front of Wilbur. The brunet took some time to understand what was happening.

“What…” Wilbur gulped and looked at Technoblade for support –who only smiled at him– and then back at his father. “What is this?”

“Breakfast!” Phil stated happily, like everything was normal.

There was a catch, Wilbur knew it. But what it was that Phil wanted  _ or  _ had done was a mystery to Wilbur.

Not wanting to test out his father’s mood Wilbur took the fork offered by his brother and started to eat up.

“I have to go.” Phil announced after a few minutes. “I’ll go to the village to get some stuff.”

Both brothers said their goodbyes to their father because they knew sometimes the trips to the village could take quite some time, and in the worst cases, Phil could be gone for days. Those were days in which Wilbur spent most time alone in his room, no eating or sleeping, just him and his music. Wilbur knew it wasn’t healthy to do so, but sometimes, it was the only thing that could get him through the week. Now though, he was curious to see how his newly developed relationship with Techno would work on the ‘no Phil’ days.

The first thing he and Techno did was work on the potato farm. Over the years, Phil and Techno grew the farm together, but recently they haven’t been paying much attention to it, so Wilbur ends up planting on his own. 

That day, Technoblade had a strange obsession for Wilbur’s songs, more than usual. He even asked Wilbur to  _ evaluate _ his practice. Wilbur didn’t make much of it and helped his brother.

Maybe, in another world, if Wilbur would’ve just said  _ no,  _ everything would have been different.

Soon enough, Techno mastered two of Wilbur’s songs, managing to even rewrite some of the brunet’s lyrics and chords by some of his own.

Technoblade showed Wilbur offensive and defensive positions in a duel battle. To Techno’s surprise, Wilbur held himself well on the defensive stan, he blocked every single one of the pinkett's attacks. On the offensive side –Techno told Will once their sparring was over– the brunet was  _ too soft  _ when it came to attacking people _.  _

At some point, they both agreed on expanding the stables for the horses. The construction has been there since Phil moved to the house with his wife and while the house grew and changed with each son that came to the parent’s life, the poor horses had to live in the same place over the years. Wilbur chose the materials to renew the building and Techno was in charge of the structure design. 

That’s how they spent their day. Singing, sparring, planting and building the new stables. At the end, they were exhausted and crashed into the garden at the front of the house. The tall grass softly tickled Wilbur’s face and as the brunet looked up the sun was already disappearing in the distance.

“He’s not coming back today, is he?” Wilbur asked his brother. He may have not seen him, but he could feel the pinkett not far away from his position.

“Nope.” Techno answered, popping the  _ ‘p’. _

Maybe it was because he was tired, or maybe because he was fed up of not knowing, but the question left his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Techno,” It was too late to back down. “Why- Why does dad hate me?”

“He doesn’t  _ hate  _ you-”

“Hate, dislike, loathe, despise-”

“Will-”

“Techno-” He heard his brother sigh.  
“Dad loved mom with his life,” _What?_ “I don’t remember much about her, but the way dad described her it’s like she was the brightest star of the universe.”

“What happened to her?” Wilbur never knew what happened to their mother. Everytime Wilbur brought her up, Phil just threw him a hard, cold look and ignored the subject, and without him saying it, the brunet knew the mention of his mother was forbidden in his father’s presence.

“She left.”

“Oh,” Wilbur was afraid that he already knew the answer, but he asked anyways with tears forming in his eyes and a lump in his throat. “Do you know why?”

“Because of you.”

It took everything in him to not break down there. But Techno continued:

“She was never a fan of kids, I remember her tolerating me, but as long as she had Phil by her side everything was fine, until you came.” There was a small silence, insects of the night were making their noises and nocturnal animals woke up from their sleep. Wilbur tried to focus on that. “She and dad got into a big fight, I heard them from the forest while I was picking fruit. She didn’t want to take care of another kid and Phil wouldn’t give you up for anything in the world. Not even for her. That same night she packed her things and left first thing in the morning.”

“But-”

“He loves you Will, but it hurts him every day. He  _ loves  _ you, but he also loved  _ her _ . He’s trying his best.”

_ It’s not enough. _

Sudden movement close to them had Techno and Wilbur on their feet. Both of them with their hands on the handle of their swords.

A little blond kid was running their way, shouting all kinds of swearings, with Phil close behind him. 

“So where are the bitches, eh?!” He yelled once he arrived at their position.

“What the fuck?” Was all Wilbur could say.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Discord Server!!](https://discord.gg/EDpDwey5b5)
> 
> *whispers* you can ship for dreambur there


End file.
